The purpose of this contract is to study the linkage genetics of alcoholism and comorbid psychiatric conditions using the Transmissions Disequilibrium Test or Mapping with Admixture Linkage Disequilibrium methods. This will be done using two samples of members of an American Indian population with a purported low rate of alcoholism and alcohol abuse.